Shallow Diving
by Kaithau
Summary: Makoharu, shounen-ai. "We're ...best friends, right? Nothing more." Makoto has been burdened with unrequited love towards none other than his best friend, Haruka, for some time now, and a little slip-up at the pool might finally get him to realize that it wasn't quite as unrequited as he thought it was. This is but one account of their eternally fumbling relationship.
1. Slip-up

**Pairing**: Makoto x Haruka

**Note**: **The portion at the beginning might confuse you**. It will be explained in the** final chapter** of this story, if you choose to read it~ This is my first fanfiction, and will be a multichapter project! :) I do hope you enjoy it.

**Warnings**: Slash, mild language, mild adult content.

* * *

Whenever he makes one of these trips, Haruka's mind always wanders, in spite of the waves of remorse and the sour aftertaste he knows were bound to follow suite. It always wanders to Makoto, and it hurts him _so much_ to do so. Even through his overwhelming heartache, thoughts of better times never failed to ghost a smile over his ashen complexion.

Haruka knows that he cannot turn back once he dives off the platform.

The knowledge drags him deeper into contemplation. It is the merciless hand that squeezes the life out of his lungs, severs his access to air, constricting his breaths to short gasps for oxygen. The knowledge, its black tendrils twist and curl around his entire being, suffocating him. Haruka, known to some as the human with gills, finally understands what it feels like to be _drowning_ - all because he has the _damned_ knowledge.

The knowledge of knowing that he can't.

Time goes and passes, and once a moment slips from your fingers, it is lost forever. It is fleeting. Every smile, every laugh, every sob, every tear, every drop of blood, every burst of anger, every moment that you experience is eventually lost in the oceans of time. It will come and depart, changing with the seasons, and float just outside of your grasp, taunting you.

When he closes his eyes, it somehow enhances his hearing, and the words become crisp, sharply cutting through the silence. Haruka can recall everything, and even though he knows he will regret it, he allows himself to remember.

~X~X~X~X~X~

"Come on, Haru-chan. If you stay in the pool any longer, you'll fall asleep in there!"

"Stop with the '-chan' already."

It had been a very long, tedious day at school, and Makoto was absolutely exhausted. He'd been dragged off by Nagisa to try bringing people into joining their swimming club, but in the end, they'd convinced a whopping zero people to even consider it. The whole day, he had fallen victim to the blonde's antics, and he swore he could feel the veins in his head threatening to burst. It was almost evening, yet despite that he was still at the mercy of the elements; the sun's rays were relentless, beating down on him until he could practically feel salt crystals forming on the back of his neck. He had laid his jacket off to the side, loosened his tie and half-unbuttoned his shirt...

But Makoto didn't join Haruka in the water.

He worried about having to come up with an awkward explanation as to why he couldn't, even practicing a fake limp to compliment a fake sprained ankle, but it wasn't needed. Haruka was so focused on the water he would block out the world around him, not giving a care for what was happening nearby, so long as he could feel himself gliding seamlessly through the crystal-clear liquid.

Water, water, water... It was always about the water. This did not come off as a surprise, since Haruka had been like this for as long as Makoto knew him. It had never bothered him before, how infatuated his best friend was with the stuff. A few months ago, when his best friend once again drifted off into his own little fantasy world while floating in the ocean, completely ignoring him, he felt a tinge of... almost jealousy, in his heart. He knew it was stupid, being jealous of a non-living thing – it was water, for the love of the gods.

Makoto initially didn't understand why but then he finally came to realize that firstly, he wasn't exactly straight, and secondly, he'd fallen head over heels for someone of the same gender, his own best friend. He'd been in denial, even trying to stare at Gou (whilst successfully creeping her out) and seeing if he felt even a tinge of affection. She was pretty, he admitted, and the short skirt and large eyes really were the object of perverted dreams that most boys his age had; Yet he felt no attraction at all. This normally wouldn't bother him _that _much, but when he looked at Haruka? A longing, gentle smile would almost instantly spread across his face. It wasn't that weird, was it? They were best friends, after all... It was normal being happy to see him, right? But...

The notion that had him losing hours of sleep was that sometimes, when Makoto saw the freestyle swimmer swimming, his eyes would more often than not drift down to his well-shaped back, toned muscles, the pale skin on the nape of his neck... and on rare occasions, he'd actually have to gnaw at his lip until he drew blood, letting the pain cancel out any potential problems he'd surely have in the lower region of his body from a few daydream fantasies he'd rather not admit to anyone.

And _that _was why he couldn't hop in the pool as well.

Haru had heaved a long sigh, but reluctantly accepted the outstretched hand that Makoto held out to him to hoist himself up.

Makoto was having a bit of a day, smiling warmly and affectionately like he always did, lost in thought, brain and body a bit more than fried from the heat. When Haruka had gripped onto his hand, he was so focused on the numbingly pleasant sensation of their skin touching that when he started to pull himself up, the brunet completely lost his balance.

With a yelp of surprise, Makoto desperately tried to regain his stance, to no avail. Even Haruka made a sound and raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something. His voice caught in his throat when Makoto tipped forwards and came crashing down into the school's pool, right on top of him.

...And for a brief moment, as both their heads submerged underwater, their lips accidentally met in a clumsy kiss.

The brunet's eyes snapped wide open at the contact and he pulled away as fast as he could, resurfacing and bringing the back of his hand to press against his mouth. He was a junior in high school, a very friendly, charming man as well, but he had never gotten himself involved in any kind of relationship before, regardless of gender. In other words, this was his first kiss – with his childhood friend, to boot. And Haruka's lips were so soft against his own...

No, no, no. It was hardly the time to indulge himself in those thoughts.

"H-Haru-chan, are you alright?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall over like that! I-I guess I was daydreaming a bit and lost my balance for a moment -" Makoto started spouting out his apologies. He had turned his head to the side and begun paddling to the edge of the pool, red spreading into both his cheeks. He could only hope his blush hadn't traveled to his ears and become visible to Haruka. "...And we... er, I-I... I didn't... mean to.. kiss..."

Makoto mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth. The fact that he was making a big deal out of it was probably hinting at his feelings, and the last thing he wanted was for things to get awkward between them because of his unrequited love.

"Mmn, I'm fine, Makoto. Stop panicking so much," Haruka replied nonchalantly, casually bobbing along behind his friend, "...sorry I stole your first, though."

_Stole?_ Makoto was more than ecstatic, sharing his first real kiss with the object of his affection. He wanted so badly to just turn around right now and repeat the same thing, but he wouldn't put their friendship at stake for his own stupid little crush. But he wanted oh-so-badly to have heard even a bit of wavering in Haru's voice, something that would show he wasn't just a good friend to him. Yet his reply was as calm and collected as ever.

"A-ah... T-that, I-"

"If it makes you feel any better, that was my first as well."

Oh. Makoto gave a surprised 'meep' and chuckled before climbing over the ledge, rather awkwardly, and standing up. That certainly sparked a bit of hope in him since Haruka didn't seem to find the fact that the two had shared their first kisses with each other troubling. But then again, Haruka usually didn't care much for anything other than swimming and water...

The backstroke-style swimmer shook his head lightly. He was getting his hopes up, really. He didn't even know if Haruka was into men or not, much less his own best friend. Hell, if he was, it seemed more likely he'd go for Rin-

No, he wasn't going to start getting jealous.

Makoto's blush still hadn't really faded, but he had the glaring heat as an excuse for that. He gripped onto his friend's arm and, successfully, this time, hauled him up.

After both of them had dried off, albeit in complete silence, they began making their way back home.

...Awkward silences were the worst. Makoto could feel Haru's gaze piercing into him and he shifted a bit uncomfortably, staring down at his still-damp shirt while briskly ambling ahead. His face was still flushed a bit from the kiss they shared earlier, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it off of his mind.

As they approached the intersection where they would part ways, Makoto forced himself to tilt his head to the side and clap Haruka on the shoulder. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Haru-chan. Take care of yourself!"

"Eh, you need to more than I do. Don't fall on your way home."

"Hey, I was tired! No need to be mean about it!" Makoto did his best to send him a glare, but since it was completely impossible for him to be mean for more than 10 seconds, it quickly morphed into a childish pout.

"_Can't help teasing, you're cute when you're embarrassed._" Haruka had muttered under his breath, preparing to walk away.

Makoto raised a fine eyebrow, mouth shrinking into a confused line. "Did you say something...?"

"No, forget about it."

Makoto cocked his head a bit more to the right and sighed. "Alright..." He paused for a moment, giving Haruka one more sidelong glance, "Oh, yes! H-Haru-chan? I'm ... still really sorry about the whole thing with the, um, ki-"

"Stop apologizing already." The raven-haired boy lightly flicked his friend's forehead, "_... After all, I don't really mind_." Haruka had accidentally let the last part slip from his mouth, but as he was speaking rather quietly, he forced himself to maintain a poker face, glancing off to the side.

What was Haruka saying...? "...Hm? Sorry, I ...could you repeat that?"

"-Never mind, it wasn't important. See you around."

"If you say so..." Makoto waved his hand in Haruka's general direction as a parting farewell, "Bye, Haru-chan."

And as they parted ways, unbeknownst to Makoto, Haruka had brought a finger up to touch his lips, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He stopped to watch the taller of the two wander off, finally letting a very faint blush spread across his cheeks. Makoto was slightly hunched over, a hand in his pocket and the other seemingly raised to his mouth. The poor thing was probably still flustered.

Haruka's smile widened.

_ I didn't mind at all, Makoto._

* * *

_A/N: I'm cleaning up the formatting for this story~ If the portion at the beginning confuses you, it will be explained in the final chapter of this story. Stay tuned._

_Also, if that wasn't cheesier than a grilled cheese sandwich loaded with enough mozzarella to last a year, I don't know what is-_

_-Kaithau_


	2. Burnt Fish

**Pairing**: Makoto x Haruka

**Note**: Thank you for the awesome feedback! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this fic, it is a pleasure to write!

**Warnings**: Slash, mild language, mild adult content.

* * *

The two had both gone about the next week or so normally, pretending their awkward first kiss had never happened. Or, well, at least that's what it looked like to any outside spectators – same old solemn Haruka, same old kind-hearted Makoto. They were a strange duo, that was true, but they had always been there for each other since their childhood and the bond in between them was stronger than most blood brothers, though Haruka was a bit embarrassed to admit it. After all, his solemnity and apparent 'coldness' towards others was an integral part of his character.

And now, despite the relentless heat waves that the sun was unleashing their way, Haruka found himself sprawled out on his bed, covered in layer after layer of blankets. The freestyle swimmer curled his back inwards as he sneezed yet again.

How had he gotten sick? He had absolutely no idea, and he didn't like it. It meant he had to be separated from water, and he felt as though he were having withdrawals. His whole body was freezing, and he was continuously shivering, yet he still felt boiling hot at the same time. His head throbbed painfully every few minutes. It was an... unpleasant sensation, that was for certain.

It was bearable, though, because of _one_ person.

"Haru-chan? Do you need anything?"

_Makoto_.

"I'm fine."

Even with his back facing the taller of the two, Haruka could almost see the concerned look that his friend certainly had plastered on his face. He heard a few footsteps approaching and the sound of someone placing a glass and something else on his bedstand.

"Here, I brought you some water for when you're thirsty," Makoto muttered, in that ever-so-sweet voice of his, "...Are you feeling any better? Do you need any painkillers?"

_You idiot, haven't you realised yet? _

"...Yeah, and no."

_With you by my side, I don't need any medicine._

Haruka felt his bed creak when extra weight plopped down near his legs. Makoto leaned over his friend and pressed a hand to his forehead, his other hand firmly held over Haruka's own forehead.

At least he could blame his blush on his sickness.

"...Haru-chan, I told you you'd get sick." Makoto sighed, "Your forehead's warmer than hot coals. Even your cheeks..." He let a few of his fingers brush down the other's face, flittering lightly and softly caressing the skin as though Haruka were a porcelain doll, "...they're almost as warm as your forehead."

Haruka wanted to punch him and tell him that his warm cheeks weren't his cold's fault, oh no. It was Makoto himself and would you _PLEASE get your hands off my face before I overheat?_

Instead, he could just glare as menacingly as he could, but it looked a bit pathetic, considering his current physical state and how the taller one was towering over him. The brunet chuckled lightly and removed his hand, gently ruffling Haruka's hair. He picked up the cold, wet cloth he had brought over and gently pushed Haruka's bangs out of the way, laying the cloth onto his forehead.

"It's getting a little out of hand, though. This is the third time this month."

"Shut up." Haruka murmured half-heartedly and pulled his blanket up to cover most of his face, save for those sharp, blue eyes.

Makoto sent him another one of those damned heart-melting smiles, his eyes twinkling in an amused manner. "...It's almost like you keep getting sick so you have an excuse to see me more often."

_Bastard._

He knew Makoto was just teasing, but nonetheless, the statement sent another rush of warmth to his face.

The backstroke swimmer laughed lightly before standing back up, letting his touch linger over Haruka's head of hair. "Well, please get some rest. I'll be doing my homework in the kitchen. If you need anything, just call for me."

"Makoto...?"

"Yes?"

"...Are you staying over for the night?"

"If you want me to, I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

And now Makoto was just being difficult. He knew full well that Haruka wanted him to stay over, as his presence was just... soothing. Whether he was doing this on purpose or not was unknown to him, though.

"...That'd be nice."

Makoto's hand ruffled his hair once more before he withdrew completely, and he had that damned gorgeous smile on his face again. It took much restraint for Haruka to resist leaning in, grabbing him and just feel those lips against his once more.

"W-well, I'm going to go study. The test's on Monday, after all..." Not like he needs it, the straight-A student. Besides, tomorrow was Saturday.

"...Take care, Haru-chan."

"Mmn."

With that, Makoto turned on his heel and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

The next few hours were uncomfortable. Haruka couldn't seem to fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried, and he settled for simply staring out his window. Watching the passing scenery was soothing. The sky went through a plethora of shades of colour, and the moon begun peeking out from behind the clouds, stars twinkling against the navy backdrop.

That was merely an excuse to cover up what he was really thinking about, and what refused to leave his mind.

Makoto.

He would admit that what had previously been occupying his mind before the kiss they shared was Rin. He was happy Rin was back from Australia, he'd quit competitive swimming for his sake, then he'd rejoined so they would meet once more and... he'd been telling Makoto about it all for the past few months. Did Makoto think he liked Rin in a romantic way? Most likely. But quite frankly, he could only think of Rin as a close friend and rival.

Makoto, on the other hand...

Haruka would have to make the first move if he wanted something, but Haruka couldn't bring himself to do it. What if Makoto didn't actually return his feelings? Would that sever the bond they forged?

"...Ugh." Haruka grumbled, a strange stench bringing him from his half-slumber. He sat up, flinging the blankets off of his body and casting a glance to the clock, letting the now lukewarm cloth on his forehead plop onto his lap. It was almost 11 at night, so... Why was Makoto cooking? He smelled something, almost like... burnt fish?

"What the- Makoto?" The raven-haired teen swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, still keeping a blanket draped around his shoulders, quietly making his way to the kitchen, where he was greeted with a sight that made his heart leap into his throat.

Sure enough, there was a fish, burnt down to an ashy black by now, lying helplessly on the stove. Haruka quickly turned the stove off lest something catch on fire (he was surprised nothing happened already), and turned his attention to Makoto, who seemed to have fallen asleep. His friend was still garbed in his uniform and had an apron tied around his waist. The side of his face was pressed against the counter and he shifted in his slumber on the stool he'd been sitting on. A few pages of homework lay half-completed off to the side, a textbook was splayed open, and a few cooking supplies lay a bit further off to the other side.

He'd been trying to cook Haruka's favourite food, despite already doting over him and having a test the next day. Now, Makoto's breathing was slowed and he was mumbling something incoherent in his sleep.

Even aloof Haruka couldn't help but let a warm smile spread across his face.

_Makoto._

As gently and quietly as possible, Haruka slipped his arms under his friend's back and legs, lifting him up. It was pretty difficult, considering Makoto was tall and had a larger build, but with a bit of determination, he had managed to lay him down on the sofa. He stripped off Makoto's jacket and apron, replacing them with the blanket he had brought with him.

Unbeknowest to Haruka, Makoto had stirred from his sleep when he was being carried, and cracked his eye open ever-so-slightly, not enough for his friend to notice. He decided to remain silent, pretending to still be asleep. He was still a bit groggy, but he could very much feel Haruka hovering over him. His friend was hesitating. What was he going to do...?

"...Thank you, Makoto." Haruka muttered, bending down. Their faces were mere inches way from each other now, and still he was wary. Was it right to take advantage of his sleeping friend? He leaned down even closer, closing his eyes and deciding to throw social norms out the window. Once their lips brushed together once more, he forced his eyes to squeeze together lest he panic and 'wake' Makoto up. It was a very clumsy, awkward kiss – he didn't move his mouth at all, only holding their lips together.

Too bad the 'sleeper' was already fully aware of what was going on, and it took so much self-control not to just wrap his arms around his best friend and pull him closer to deepen their embrace.

And he was going to do just that, but Haruka pulled away quickly, breathing quickened. He thought no one could see him, and was so much more... affectionate than usual. He brushed a few locks of brown hair out of Makoto's eyes and straightened up, casting his best friend a longing gaze before returning back to his room.

Makoto could only lay down, eyes snapped open, in complete and utter shock.

~X~X~X~X~X~

After the events of the previous day, waking up to an apologizing Makoto only left him more flustered than he already was – leave it to him to be the only one able to embarrass the solemn Haruka. They had an awkward exchange over breakfast, and now the brunet was preparing to return home.

"I am so, so sorry you had to carry me-"

"Shut up, Makoto. I've told you, it's fine." He really found it endearing how Makoto was enough of a damn sweetheart to do that for him, yet he found himself feeling so awkward after what he had done yesterday. "A-Actually, I... Thanks."

"E-eh?"

"I said 'thanks'. You know, for taking care of me and trying to cook for me." Wow, he was bad at this.

Apparently Makoto didn't think so. His grin widened and he patted Haruka on the shoulder. "No need to thank me, Haru-chan. I'll always be here for you, and I always have, ever since we were kids, right?"

"I know that. I just... haven't ever properly thanked you for it."

"In that case, you're very welcome." Makoto and his god-damned drop-dead breath-taking smile. "I'll be on my way, then. Make sure you drink lots of water so you can recover more quickly." He placed a hand on the doorknob, but froze.

"Yeah, I will."

The taller boy hung his head and looked to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. "Oh, u-um... r-real quick, one more thing."

"What is it?"

Without another word, Haruka watched in confusion as his friend spun back around, bent down very, very close. His hands were gripping each of Haruka's shoulders, and then...

Makoto kissed him. His eyes snapped open and he tried to tear himself away, but his body froze. It was short, but much less awkward than the first time. When he pulled away, Makoto's face was dyed a dark red, and he looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. It wasn't easy for him, doing this.

"...Just returning the... the favour." He smile went crooked. What if he had made a terrible mistake? What if he had just dreamt up the whole ordeal of Haruka kissing him?

What had he been _thinking?_ Fat chance his feelings were reciprocated, Haruka had _Rin_, and now he'd completely messed things up. His random burst of confidence was quickly dissipating. "...H-Haru... chan... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

His apologies were cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own.

* * *

_A/N: Damn it, that didn't turn out as cute as I wanted it to. And they seem a little OOC too "OTL_

_Don't hurt me, I normally write humour, but this pairing was killing me :'D_

_I still hope you guys found that somewhat enjoyable! *bows* And again, thanks for the A-MA-ZING reception from the first chapter! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Also, FEEL FREE TO SEND IN ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS~_

_-Kaithau_


	3. Not Again

**Pairing**: Makoto x Haruka

**Note**: Gosh, that reception... Thank you so freaking much. I was not expecting that at all when I first started working on this. Honestly, you guys are my motivation and my inspiration. I owe you all! :'D

**Warnings**: Slash, mild language, mild adult content.

* * *

Haruka sighed, running his fingers through wet locks of hair and glanced up at the sky. It was raining, and it was raining hard. The drops hammered furiously down on the earth and he glanced at the people that were retreating into buildings and shops.

But he loved it. The feeling of water slipping down his shirt, soaking his entire body – it was purifying and refreshing, in a sense.

As he stared blankly in front of him, his thoughts drifted over to the brown-haired male that always made his heart throb. He was waiting for Makoto on their routine walk home together. He hummed gently to himself and flicked his hair to the side, idly searching for the familiar figure.

It had been around one week since Makoto and Haruka were officially 'together'.

Things were rather strange. Neither of them wanted anyone else to know and they kept the whole affair to themselves – not even Nagisa had the foggiest clue about them. The kisses they shared the previous week were spur of the moment, and now both of them found even hugging a little embarrassing. This wasn't your typical 'perfect romance' as you would see in stories.

It wasn't _too_ awkward, though. Not in the slightest. Being in love with your closest friend had many more benefits than setbacks, and the freestyle swimmer was simply glad he had been lucky enough for Makoto's affection to be bestowed unto him.

Not paying very much attention to his surroundings, he jerked upwards when he heard thunder crackling distantly in the sky. There was a storm approaching, and the wind was picking up its pace. Being caught outside in the midst of that wasn't opportune, and he briskly increased the pace of his drumming fingers, his vision faltering as the rain pounded down and obsured his eyesight.

"...H-Haru-chan...?"

He swore he heard someone calling his name and tapped his feet along the sidewalk, the rubber squelching from being soaked. Haruka squinted and scanned the sidewalk, noticing a figure enlarging as it approached him.

"Haru-chan!" The voice belonged to someone very close to his heart.

"Makoto, what...?" He took a few steps toward his friend and his eyes adjusted appropriately. The tall boy gave a small laugh and approached until his face was clearly visible and appeared to be mostly dry – due to the blue umbrella he carried over his shoulder - but that wasn't what bothered him at all. "...You're sick."

And indeed he was. The green-eyed youth chuckled sheepishly and gave a dorky grin. "I volunteered to help Mr. Katsumi bring all the stuff he set outside for gym and-"

"You're too nice." Haruka interrupted him and sighed, inching himself under the umbrella and leaning close to Makoto to help him keep warm, even snaking an arm around his waist to make sure he would be alright. Makoto didn't know, but he really turned into a protective mother hen when someone he cared about got sick... "Honestly, if someone were to try and mug you, I'm sure you'd give them your wallet and your jacket to help 'keep them warm'."

The backstroke swimmer scoffed and cuddled a little bit closer, walking quickly in the direction of his own home. "Really? Do you think I should toughen up a little bit?"

Haruka paused for a moment in contemplation and closed his eyes. "No. I like you the way you are. Don't change a thing." His voice was so quiet it was barely audible over the howling winds, and Makoto's eyes almost instantly lit up in happiness. He didn't respond and only squeezed his companion a little bit closer to his chest with a grin. They walked like this in silence for a few minutes until they stopped in front of Makoto's home and he paused to cast a glance at the blue-eyed boy beside him.

"I think it might be a good idea for you to take shelter in here until the storm dies down," He mumbled as he turned the doorknob and closed his umbrella, shaking off the small droplets of water that lined the fabric.

Haruka gave a noncommittal shrug and a small grunt in appreciation, stepping inside and kicking his shoes off. His entire body was completely soaked from the heavy rainfall and a puddle was already beginning to form a his feet. Makoto stared blankly at him before nodding towards the washroom and sneezing lightly, rubbing his nose with the back of hand.

"You can take a quick shower or a bath. I'll tell my parents that you'll be here for a little bit." Haruka sighed. He was always so kind, it made him feel a little bit guilty for not being able to give much in return. Instead, he turned around to quickly peck him on the cheek and murmur a quiet 'thanks, go take care of that cold' before sauntering off to the washroom to clean himself up.

The green-eyed male watched as he stalked off and gently ran his fingers along his cheek, one of those breathtaking smiles breaking out on his face.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Haruka emerged from the washroom, a towel wrapped very loosely around his waist. His skin was still gleaming with water, and a few droplets trickled down his back. Makoto poked his head around the corner and sat up from where he was working on a sudoku puzzle, sending him a friendly wave and allowing his gaze to linger on his chest.

No, Makoto wasn't a pervert. He had seen his companion shirtless many times before, but it felt... different, now that their relationship was deeper than friendship, and his face turned a light hue of pink. "Haru-chan, there are a few changes of clothes in my closet. You can get dressed-"

A feminine voice interrupted the flow of his sentence and the taller of the two snapped his head to the source of the noise. "Brother! Brother, look at this!"

"I'll be there in a second!" He called back to his younger sibling, chuckling lightly as a faint smile ghosted over Haruka's face, "They might be a little big, but it shouldn't be too bad."

"Mm." The freestyle swimmer nodded his thanks once more and casually walked over to the entrace of his room, barefoot, "Thank you-" He let out a surprised yelp when his foot slipped forward over a slippery puddle – presumably created when he dragged his sopping wet feet indoors – and promptly struggled to regain his balance, but only succeeded in flailing his arms around like a headless chicken. His body leaned forward and to his horror, Makoto was just staring at him in shock.

Memories of the first kiss they shared resurfaced. Makoto had tumbled straight on Haruka, sending them both crashing into the water. This time, it was the reverse, and the shorter cussed under his breath when they were both sent sprawling on the oak floor. It didn't hurt him at all as his fall was broken by his friend's body, but Makoto on the other hand...

"Makoto? Makoto, are you alright?" He asked briskly, lightly scanning the body underneath him. Haruka didn't seem to notice that his towel had actually unravelled, and though it was still obscuring his... nether regions, they were pressed firmly to Makoto's waist and _dear gods he was straddling him naked._

Much to his horror, whatever pain Makoto had previously felt was pushed aside when he realized this fact and he dared to dart his gaze downwards. He immediately regretted his decision and snapped his eyes back up to meet Haruka's. His face flushed scarlet when he noticed how compromising their position definitely was, though his friend was completely oblivious to this. "I-I'm alright, Haru-chan, but, would you mind, um..."

"Broooooother, I drew this in class today-" Makoto's little brother waltzed gleefully into the hallway, but his smile instantly shrunk into a confused line when he registered the scene in front of him. His brother was pinned down by a naked man, save for the towel that just barely covered his hips. The young boy tilted his head to the side innocently. "Brother? ...What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Nothing, he just slipped and fell on me!" The brown-haired teen exclaimed, laughing nervously and trying to sit up, but Haruka continued staring blankly at him and leaning his face close, _too_ _close_, to check for any bumps or scratches on his head. He wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, but his hips kept on shifting and Makoto was biting his lip to prevent himself from making any weird noises and he pressed his thighs together.

"Honey?"

_Oh shit._

That voice was very familiar to him.

_If my mother sees me like this I might as well be digging my own grave. _Becoming increasingly panicked, Makoto tried slithering out of Haruka's grip, but that only created a little bit of friction between them and he felt his face flushing even warmer. "Haru-chan, get off-"

"..Is there something the matter- Oh my." His mother was staring right at them, a bit of pink dying her face. She looked incredulous, but not angry or disgusted – at least not enough for him to notice with the growing ball of panic in his chest.

"No! No, it's not what it looks like!" Makoto stuttered, trying to wriggle away. Haruka finally realized how compromising they looked and even his face turned slightly red and he climbed off, adjusting the towel properly around his waist. He looked at the woman and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, opening his mouth to speak but a strange squeaking noise was the only sound that escaped his throat.

"Oh no!" After getting over the initial shock, she gave them both a bright smile and gently nudged her youngest son away. Haruka realized that this was an inappropriate time to be thinking about this, but... Makoto had inherited her smile, the one that he had fallen in love with, and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"I don't mind! I'm just curious as to how long you've been hiding this from me." She raised a finger questioningly and Makoto groaned, sitting up and rubbing his temple. "But anyway, you can tell me that whenever you feel comfortable. I just want to ask you if you could keep that to your room? I wouldn't want your brother or your sister to walk in while-"

"Mom!" The backstroke swimmer interrupted with an embarrassed whine. He sounded like a little kid whose parent had just hugged them in front of his friends. At this, Haruka smiled a genuine smile and he chuckled quietly.

"Oh, please." She sighed and waved her hand at him, turning around to tend to preparing dinner, "...You two can continue in Makoto's room. Try to stay quiet, alright?" She winked at them both and disappeared with a flourish of her apron, leaving Makoto to stare at her, red-faced and mouth agape.

* * *

_A/N: I don't even know anymore. xD Hope that wasn't **TOO** bad. :'D Wasn't so much fluff as stupid silly crap. . w . Tell me, would you guys like to see more fluff, silly stuff or a bit of angst...? I'm always a fan of angst T W T_

_-Kaithau_


	4. Take That, Water

**Pairing**: Makoto x Haruka

**Note**: Makoto's mother xD Again, thank you all! I can't describe how much it means to get so much positive feedback from you! Yes, I will eventually get to smut, but there will be plenty of silly crap and fluff! hope you enjoy this chapter and the fast update! It's a continuation of last chapter.

**Warnings**: Slash, mild language, mild adult content.

* * *

What made things even more awkward was that afterwards, they both indeed did make their way to Makoto's room.

"...Sorry about that." Haruka suddenly broke the awkward silence with a quiet apology as he was rummaging through the taller's closet. He grabbed the first shirt he touched and pulled it over his torso, casting a glance at the other who sat on the edge of the bed, back facing him.

As soon as Haruka pulled on a pair of sweatpants and his (still slightly damp) boxers, he sauntered over to the brunet and examined the back of his head a little closer. Makoto noticed the movement and ducked away. "No, it's alright! I'm fine-"

"What's this?" The freestyle swimmer interrupted, gently running a finger down a small, purple mark that was swelling against the back of his head. His face looked vaguely angry – with himself or with Makoto, he wasn't sure. Makoto flinched and shook his head as he pulled off his socks.

"Oh, um..."

"...Makoto." He deadpanned.

Said male waved his hand, simultaneously shaking his head. "It's just a little bruise! No worries."

Haruka didn't seem to think so. After a quiet moment of contemplation, he pushed away the taller's bangs and pressed his palm to his forehead. Even Makoto's breathing felt a little too warm against his skin, and the skin under his fingers was flaring up in heat. The older shivered and tried to pull away, but his companion wouldn't let him go.

With a bit of effort, he was able to push Makoto down on the bed and propped his head against a few pillows. Haruka flung a nearby blanket over to cover his body while the backstroke swimmer stared blankly at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He was warring with himself on whether to protest or not.

"Stay right here." Haruka murmured quietly. He gave his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze and headed for the door.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto shifted so he was sitting up a few inches taller, "What are you doing?"

In reponse, Haruka simply gave him a stern gaze that told him to stay put. He briskly left the room, leaving the taller to give a condescending huff but comply. The raven-haired athlete silently stalked through the hallway until his eyes met a head of hair that belonged to his friend's mother.

"Mrs. Tachibana."

She turned around at the mention of her name. "Oh, hello, Haruka dear! Is there something you need?"

"Can I stay for the night?" Haruka's question was more of a statement than an inquiry, and his voice was monotone, with no implication of any 'funny business' whatsoever.

Mrs. Tachibana gave him a speculative look as she filled a few bowls with rice. "...Oh, um..."

"I need to take care of Makoto. He's sick." She blinked at him a few times. Haruka's face was as expressionless as usual, which quickly made her realize he didn't have any dirty intentions in mind.

For the time being.

"Is he? Oh, well, of course! We'd love to have you over." Mrs. Tachibana flashed him a warm smile and motioned with one hand towards the dining table, "By the way, I'm finished with dinner. You can sit down and have a bite, I'll go bring some to Makoto."

He gave a curt nod. "Thank you."

As Haruka settled down to dig into his meal, Mrs. Tachibana scurried over with a plate of chicken, vegetables, a bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks to her beloved eldest son's room. After nudging the door open with her foot, she peered her head in. "Makoto?"

"Mom...?" The young man raised his head groggily and conveyed a greeting with a small wave of his hand. "Thank you! I'm sorry I couldn't help with dinner tonight-"

"Oh, shush. You've done plenty enough these past years." She dismissed his apologies with a wave of her hand. "Haruka asked me if he could stay over for the night."

"...Did he?"

"Yes, and I told him he could. I'll let you two share a room," An unmistakable smile tugged at Makoto's lips, "...Don't get too noisy in here. If your younger brother or sister were to hear, I would have a bit of a hard time explain-"

"N-no! No, it's not like that!" His smile gave way to a childish pout and he flailed his arms around in exaggerated gestures, "H-Haru-chan just... slipped and fell on me! That was it!" She watched him and stifled a few giggles.

"Really...?"

"Yes!" Makoto insisted.

The woman drummed a few fingers against her forearm as she set the food down on his bedstand, a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "You seemed to be enjoying it-"

"Mom!"

At this, she couldn't help but let her amusement show and burst out laughing. "I'm just teasing, honey!" Makoto grumbled something under his breath and chewed his food, fuming in silence and sighing inwardly.

"Just make sure to close the door. It would be even harder to explain if they were to see-"

"_Mom_!" His tone was desperate and his face flushed pink. The boy looked like he was ready to just duck under the covers and sink into the ground. His mother laughed once more and ruffled his hair before taking her leave to tend to her two younger children.

~X~X~X~X~X~

After the two swimmers finished with their food, Haruka made a beeline back to Makoto's room, not bothering to properly close the door behind him. He spent the next few hours fretting over Makoto, adjusting the cloth on his head, bringing him water and rubbing his shoulders almost affectionately.

"Haru-chan, you don't have to do this, you know." Makoto mumbled, eyes training on the other. Haruka took the now warm cloth off of his forehead and set it aside. He was doting over him like a mother hen – and to be completely honest, it made the taller want to just pull him into a hug and snuggle the living crap out of him.

"I know. I choose to." Haruka replied simply, adjusting the blanket around Makoto and fluffing his pillow up further. His eyebrows were creased in determination, and his bottom lip was drawn between his teeth. The shorter one kept examining the bruise on the back of his head and Makoto swore that each time he did, a flash of guilt crossed his face. It was't just cute, it was downright adorable.

The brunet couldn't help himself. He smiled, light shining in his eyes and pressed a quick peck to Haruka's cheek to show his thanks. The freestyle swimmer jerked his head away and stared down at him, looking a bit incredulous at the sudden action. "Makoto...?"

"You should go to sleep. It's getting a bit late." Makoto suggested. His companion's eyes softened and he flashed him a succinct smile, grabbing a smaller blanket in his hand and distancing himself from the bed.

The taller eyed his friend questioningly, preparing to swing his legs off the side of the mattress. "...What are you doing?" He asked, watching Haruka closely.

"Going to sleep." Makoto blinked at him, then gently smacked himself in the forehead.

"Not on the floor, you won't! You're my guest, take the bed." He gestured to the sheets and Haruka shook his head.

"...You're sick, you should sleep on the bed."

"Haru-chan." Makoto insisted. When he used that tone of voice, the blue-eyed male knew he couldn't refute any further and decided to compromise.

"...We're sharing."

The taller shot him a strange look. "W-what?"

"There's enough room if we stay close." Haruka's was straight-faced and he showed no signs of understanding how suggestive his words sounded.

"B-but I don't want you to get sick." Makoto raised his finger and shook his head once more.

"I won't. And if I do, we'll both be sick, so it won't really matter." Haruka's cyan eyes bore into his emerald coloured onces, and the taller's resolve crumbled under his piercing gaze. With a defeated sigh, he scooted to the left and flung the blanket aside, patting the bed beside him.

"That doesn't make much sense." Haruka shrugged his shoulders. The taller felt the mattress dip in and saw that his companion has already made himself quite comfortable, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"You're warm." Haruka murmured, completely ignoring the other's earlier statement. He found himself curling in a bit closer until he sat right next to Makoto, and he had a sudden urge to kiss him, but held back. Taking advantage of him in a sick state was... bad.

The brunet grunted quietly. "Mm." And all of a sudden, Haruka flipped around so he was sitting in his lap, and he pressed their forehead together. "Your forehead's burning up." Makoto can't help but turn even warmer at his actions, and next thing he knows, he has his lips parted rather invitingly and is subtly tilting his head up. He was silently asking for something that only Haruka could offer, but was too embarrassed to voice his thoughts.

"You k-know, that's partly your fault." His breath ghosts over the other's chin and scarlet pools into his cheeks.

The freestyle swimmer smiles. It was a very quick, fleeting expression, but his companion caught it just as he pressed their lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss. "...H-Haru..." The taller mutters into the kiss and his shoulders are tense. He's nervous. This kiss is drawing out far longer than the ones they shared a week ago, but he likes the feeling.

Eventually, he lets the tension ease out of his body and he melts into Haruka's touch, moving his lips back in return. Each little movement of his mouth sends sparks shooting down his spine, and he involuntarily shivers. When they pull away, his eyes are glistening and his face feels even warmer than before.

"D-don't. You'll definitely get sick." Makoto's protests were half-hearted and the grip on both of his companion's shoulders were noncommittal.

Haruka stared at him for a moment until he felt the brunet cupping his cheek and a thumb running along the edge of his lip, tracing the outline of his mouth. His lips curl into a subtle, sly smile. "I don't mind."

And Haruka leaned in once more to capture his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him – he was never one to initiate anything like this, and he certainly never forced himself on anybody like this. Makoto didn't bother to question him and hummed against his lips, obviously pleased.

It was not lustful in the slightest, and neither made any move to get frisky or to shove their tongues down each other's throats. The taller had his back pressed against the pillows, sitting upright and allowing his arms to gently wrap around Haruka's waist. The shorter sat snugly in his lap, entangling his fingers with the back of Makoto's head and massaging his scalp. It felt... nice.

"Hn... Haru-chan." Makoto sighed shakily, finally pulling away from their interlocking lips and pressing the back of his hand to his face, chuckling wearily.

"S-sorry." Haruka rolled back off his lap and slid down until his face was almost buried in the sheets. Did he just stutter? The taller grinned down at him and shifted until he was lying beside the other. He dared to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him in closer, allowing the blue-eyed male to nuzzle against his chest.

"Don't be." The brunet mumbled quietly, pressing a small kiss to his forehead and raking his fingers up and down the small of Haruka's back. "That felt nice." He tried to reassure the smaller man when he felt him tense and squirm around a bit before finally settling down and letting out a long breath against his chest.

Lost in their own little world, neither noticed that Mrs. Tachibana had momentarily poked her head in, freezing in shock. She hadn't expected the both of them to actually be... like _this_.

Haruka hesitantly slung one of his own arms around Makoto's waist and heaved another sigh, pecking his companion's jaw. "You need rest."

"I love you."

Haruka's eyes went as wide as saucers and he pulled away enough to take a gander at the brunet's face. He knew Makoto meant those three words from the bottom of his heart, but he never expected him to vocally confirm them.

His eyes were already closed, but he had a brilliant smile on his face, and he could hear the sincerity in his silky tone of voice. He scoffed gently and turned his head to the side when Makoto's eyes fluttered halfway open momentarily.

"...I...You need to sleep." Haruka flicked him in the arm, "...You're tired."

A minute passed. Silence was his only response, and by the time he looked back at Makoto to gauge his reaction, the taller was already seemingly asleep, chest slowly rising and falling with each breath.

"...I love you, too." Haruka eventually murmured, voice barely a whisper. He dipped his head down to rest it against his companion's chest and close his eyes. What Haruka did not know was that as soon as the words left his mouth, Makoto's lips curled up into an even brighter smile.

_Take that, water._

And, unbeknownst to the both of them, Mrs. Tachibana had heard every word and seen every tender motion. With a girlish sigh, she silently closed the door to their room, a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear, that was pretty damn cheesy. My apologies. xD_

_Next chapter, Nagisa, Rei and Rin (or at least Nagisa and Rei) should be making an appearance! ;) You may have to wait a while, because I'll be a bit busy next week :'D_

_Thanks so much for all the support! I love your reviews~ ; w ;_

_-Kaithau_


	5. The Dolphin and the Orca Whale

**Pairing**: Makoto x Haruka

**Note**: Again, I love you all for all the support you've shown me. I can't thank you enough. Also, I said this chapter was going to 'take a while', but it seems I've been inclined to write even if I'm busy xD I said it would be silly, mindless fun, but the fluff train hit me, so have a mouthful of it.

**Warnings**: Slash, mild language, mild adult content.

* * *

There was one thing cemented in the ebony-haired male's head, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it nagged at his heart; an unpleasant, prickling sensation in his chest that would continue to strain against the confined prison of his ribcage.

Haruka had always wondered how people maintained long-term relationships – he though that the flame of passion the two parties held for each other would dwindle and flicker out with time, and he actually worried the same would happen with him and Makoto. He didn't want their relationship to be superficial, simply for the sake of being able to say that he was in a relationship, and that they would split apart after a month. No, he didn't want that at all.

He learned that he wouldn't have to worry too much about that. Whenever thoughts along those lines crossed his mind, Makoto would do something subtle – be it a simple action, or a few words of affection - and make him fall in love all over again.

Today was no different.

Haruka felt his consciousness slip back to reality in a flash. With his eyes still closed, his other four senses were enhanced – the atmosphere of the room he was in felt different from his own. The entire household emanated an aura of comfort and warmth, unlike his own home, where he would wake up in a lonely, tense, cold sweat. His limber body dipped into a mattress and he was enveloped in tender heat, thin blanket tucked attentively to his chin. It smelled of lavenders, and... Makoto.

The freestyle swimmer cracked twin cerulean eyes open, immediately greeted with a familiar face. The brunet was sleeping peacefully, and although he was loath to admit it, he looked almost irresistably cute when he was in a drowsy state, and the muffled breathing only added to that factor. Haruka smiled softly and prodded a few stray locks of golden bronze bangs from Makoto's closed eyes.

Although reluctantly, he wormed his way out of the taller's arms and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, casting a wayward glance at the digital clock sitting on the bedstand. A soft green light shone, notifying him that it was a little past six in the morning, and that indeed it was Friday, which meant school. Haruka stood to his feet and pecked Makoto briefly on the cheek. He needed to take his morning bath – it was, after all, almost like a ritual to him.

The onyx-haired youth silently slipped out of his companion's room and stalked down the hallway to where he knew the larger bathroom, containing a bathtub, was. It was much too early in the morning for any of Makoto's family members to be using it. As he turned the knob of the door and entered the room, something caught his attention.

His uniform, which had previously been thoroughly soaked, was now hanging by a few clothespins from a clothesline, fluttering gentle in the morning breeze. Another smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He made a mental note to thank Mrs. Tachibana for that when he bumped into her.

Haruka turned the knobs of the bathtub and watched the steady stream of water flowing freely, sending a few droplets splashing against his face. As he waited, he stripped down slower than he normally did. When the tub filled to a satisfactory level, he dipped his foot in for a test on the temperature level. Perfect. With that, the swimmer slipped his entire body in and let the water lap at his skin, soothing away any odd kinks in his body.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Not long after Haruka's departure, Makoto stirred in his sleep and blinked awake.

"Haru-chan...?"

The tall one rubbed his eyes away of their drowsiness and stared at the spot his friend had been previously resting. He was not shocked to see that Haruka had wandered off – he assumed to the bathroom, for his daily, morning bath.

Makoto groaned and rolled over, rubbing away at an awkward knot in his shoulder. After a few moments of idly staring at the specks dusting his ceiling, the boy finally gathered enough energy to drag himself out of the comforts of his bedsheets and slip on his school uniform. He gave a quick glance at the time. It was a little before seven in the morning, which was an appropriate time to be waking himself from his slumber.

The young man froze in a moment of panic as he realized that today, he had volunteered to arrive at school early – he was to help the librarian with sorting out the boundless sea of volumes in time for the book exchange, as well as the fact that he had an important school outing that he had signed himself up to attend.

He comtemplated knocking at the larger bathroom to perform his part of Haruka's morning ritual. He would extend his hand out for the other to grab, with a little greeting of 'Good morning, Haru-chan'. Haruka would respond with 'Didn't I tell you to lay off the '-chan'?', or something vaguely similar, and Makoto would chuckle.

The brunet ran a few slender fingers through unruly strands of hair, mentally making a note to comb it out later. He did not have the time to mindlessly greet the water-loving youth soaking in his bathtub.

There was something he had to do before he left.

Makoto pulled open his drawer to snatch up a little trinket that he bought just two days ago, from the market downtown when shopping for project supplies. It immediately caught his attention and he knew he needed to own it.

After making sure said object was in pristine condition, he rushed feverishly to the other bathroom in the house as to not disturb Haruka, brush his teeth, wash his face, and perform the menial daily morning routines. When that was taken care of, the tall one allowed himself to spend a few minutes in the kitchen, preparing the 'thing' he had to do before his allotted time home was over.

~X~X~X~X~X~

It was a quarter past seven, and Haruka still sat idly in the bathtub, a small frown adorning his features. He did not want to admit it, but he felt a little upset and somewhat crestfallen. Why hadn't Makoto come yet? He always came at seven o'clock, yet the black-haired boy was still lounging around in the bathtub, with no one to help him out.

"...Maybe he's mad." Haruka mumbled quietly to himself as he stretched his arms above his head, peering through the crevices in his fingers. The light from the room slipped through the little ridges of his hands, outlining his arm with a white light,"...That... I didn't wait until he woke up before taking a bath." A rather childish reason, and even the freestyle swimmer didn't believe it himself. His sharp blue eyes softened as a sigh escaped his lips. Might as well get up and indirectly apologize.

Haruka dried himself off with a nearby towel, a faint smile replacing his frown. The towel was something special to him. The body of it was a deep, ocean blue, and in the center, a dolphin and an orca whale formed a circle. In the center of said circle was a pink heart. It was obviously meant for a very young girl to have, but Makoto had instantly fallen in love the moment he laid eyes on it.

_.x.x.x._

_Oh, the supermarket. Mrs. Tachibana always brought along her eldest son with her on shopping trips and allowed him to pick a few things that he wanted, after giving him a nod of approval – though he had to pay with his own allowance. Haruka would sometimes tag along when her son invited him. By 'sometimes', she meant almost always._

_A young boy, perhaps around the age of eight, scrutinized the rows aong rows of goldfish food to find something suitable for his pet. Makoto's eyes trained across the fine print on each capsule until his orbs crossed paths with a rack of towels. He didn't particularly care about towels – only his mother did, mentioning something about finding a matching set for the 'Pantone 14-1118 beige tiles in the washroom'. _

"_Haru-chan! Look at this!"_

_The young boy's eyes shimmered as a smile bloomed across his face. A dark blue towel instantly caught his eyes – the design of a silver dolphin and an orca whale swimming around each other in a circle, a small heart stitched into the center. He had always loved both of the sea creatures and his fingers danced along the fabric. It was soft to the touch, and his mind and physical body wandered away from the fishfood, tunneling in on the fabric displayed in front of him._

"_Lay off the '-chan'. It makes me sound like a girl." The slightly more irritable youth sent his friend a noncommital glare but complied to his request and approached with a hint of curiosity. His eyebrows raised even higher as he poked the towel that Makoto was currently placing on a proverbial pedestal. "...What's this?"_

"_Isn't it just the best?!"_

_Haruka blinked blankly at him and flicked his hair to the side. "...It's... okay."_

_Makoto gave a disappointed sigh at the unenthusiastic reply he received, and the other quickly took note. "...I mean, the dolphin's nice."_

"_Do you like dolphins?"_

_The raven-haired boy took a moment to consider his response and gave a curt nod. "Yeah. They're really good swimmers."_

_The brunet laughed softly and swiped the towel off the rack, clutching it to his chest. The corner of the material brushed against his knee as he walked, surveying the parameter for his mother, "I think I'll take this. I mean, I really like orca whales." Makoto traced said whale with a content grin, "...And since you like dolphins, this is pretty much perfect."_

_Haruka gave his companion a weird look, but he couldn't help but smile in return. "Mh." He looked over the design once more and fingered the change he kept in his pocket, "...I'll pay for it."_

_Makoto froze and granted him an incredulous look. "N-no, I can't have you do that! I mean, I've got enough allowance..."_

"_It'll be a gift." The young boy flipped a coin, sparking with white momentarily, suspended in the air for a brief moment; when it came tumbling back down, Haruka caught it skillfully against the back of his hand._

_The taller looked to protest once more, but stopped himself and let his complaints fade away in the back of his throat. Instead, he reached over and entwined their fingers together, a smile blooming across his features. "Thank you."_

_.x.x.x._

The little bought of nostalgia made another sigh escape Haruka's lips as he patted his arm dry. Normally, one would find it weird to share towels, but this one was designated for Haruka to use if needed – after all, he would come over to Makoto's home at least once or twice a month.

The raven-haired youth slipped into his now dry uniform and made for the kitchen, perhaps to see if he could snatch a fruit before leaving, or give his thanks to Mrs. Tachibana. More importantly, he wanted to see where Makoto had run off to...

And he was greeted with neither of the three. Haruka felt anther tinge of worry at the lack of Makoto around... where could he have possibly gone? He couldn't have been that upset over something relatively trivial, right? It was not in Makoto's nature to act like that – after all, an integral part of his personality was his unconditional sweetness and understanding.

He shook his head and scanned the kitchen, noticing a plate and a full glass of orange juice sitting at the counter. Beside it appeared to be a slip of paper, concealing a small trinket. A bit curious at the strange set-up, the freestyle swimmer approached for reason of a closer inspection of the note; and as he did so, the worry in his heart melted into a tender warmth that flooded his chest and coursed through his entire body.

_Haru-chan,_

_I hope you slept well. Sorry I disappeared without letting you know – I promised I would help the librarian with some shelving duties and I needed to get to school earlier than usual. I might not be able to see you during school today, too. I'll be helping with the book exchange, and I'm going on the optional field trip - the one to the aviation museum. I'll miss you._

_Anyway, I made you breakfast! Grilled and salted mackerel – I know it's your favourite. Also, remember when we were younger, and you said you liked dolphins? I got you a little gift the other day._

_Makoto_

Haruka mentally slapped himself for even thinking than Makoto would be upset with him or that he would just flat out leave. He reread the little slip of paper a few times and felt something tugging violently at his heart. Never had he allowed anyone to slip past his cold exterior, though the walls he erected around himself were easily being torn apart by this man.

_Makoto._

What had he been worrying about even earlier in the day? Something about the flame of passion between lovers dying out, and the same happening to the two of them? There would be no such chance, with someone as much of a damn sweetheart as Makoto.

His eyes flicked to the side, where his gaze stopped at the aforementioned gift.

It wasn't anything spectacular, but it hit very close to home. The athlete reached out and snatched the key chain, flipping it over in his hands. A small dolphin dangled from metal beads, a beautifully, hand-painted creature. He ran his thumb along the charm, feeling each carefully carved valley and the small details in the fins.

Haruka was never one to be smiling so early in the morning, but he couldn't help himself. His stoic line for a mouth broke out in a genuinely happy grin as he carefully folded the note and slipped it into his pocket. After giving the little key chain another heartfelt glance, he clipped it to his backpack, which sat near the foot of his chair.

When twin cerulean orbs rested on the cooked mackerel sitting in wait for his taste buds, Haruka could almost physically feel his chest filling with warmth. His smile shone brilliantly, and he found himself falling, once again, head over heels in love with Makoto.

~X~X~X~X~X~

The day couldn't have gone any slower. During each one of his classes, Haruka had sat in isolation and he felt lonely, without Makoto beside him. Even with Nagisa, and their newest recruit, Rei, it didn't feel right without the tall brunet, sharing his lunch with him or scolding him, not in earnest, for a little stunt that he would pull.

So, when the school bell finally rung, setting each student free from the numerous lectures that took place throughout the day, he sprung from his seat and almost sprinted out the door to their usual meeting place before walking home with one another.

The few minutes Haruka waited felt longer than any minutes he had every waited for something, or in this case _someone_, in his life.

It didn't take long for Makoto to arrive, hair looking a little bit disheveled and his tie crooked. He had been in a rush during the morning, even more so with the little gift he had prepared for Haruka, and the young man had been hard at work the entire day with the book exchange, and whatever field trip he had attended.

"Haru-chan!"

After not hearing Makoto's voice since last evening, the words flowing from his mouth sounded so heartwarming and pleasant to his ears that it immediately turned his frown neutral. The aforementioned swimmer raised his hand in greeting, trying to act as casual as he normally did, but he could not hide the smile that was just begging to break out onto his lips.

The taller of the two smiled gleefully and lightly jogged over to his companion, pressing a warm hand to the other's shoulder and flashing him that trademark, breathtakingly gorgeous smile of his – it never failed to amaze him, no matter how many times he'd seen it. Perhaps it was because that he understood why these smiles were directed to him now. "I missed you."

"...Likewise." Haruka echoed his assertion and couldn't help but raise his head, peering through obsidian bangs, and let his cerulean orbs hold a gaze with their emerald counterparts. Makoto's free hand had somehow found their way to gingerly brush the contours of his companion's face before falling limply back at his side. "Also, I wanted to thank you. For this morning."

The brunet's eyes twinkled in momentary confusion, but that confusion dissipated as the memory prodded its way back into his brain. "No need to thank me. The pleasure was all mine."

Haruka scoffed at his fading comment and let his urges fly free. Though they were standing, quite frankly, in public view, perfectly visible to the eyes of many fellow classmates and students, he leaned in for a quick hug, and while he did so, pressed as inconspicuous of a kiss as possible along Makoto's jaw. He pulled back as quickly as he made his advance and followed suite with a flourish of his bag, already beginning to walk off. "Come on, Makoto."

In most cases, the backstroke swimmer would have protested to doing something like this smack dab in the middle of the sidewalk. He stared, completely incredulous, for a few moments in pure shock. Makoto raised his finger to trail along the little part of his jaw where Haruka's lips had made their mark, and gave a flustered half-chuckle half-groan.

But when he saw the little dolphin key chain dangling from Haruka's backpack, and the light catching the figurine so it looked like it had just leaped out of the water, jumping with each step his friend took, he decided to let it go.

* * *

_A/N: That was a lot of fun to write. Longest chapter yet! :D And probably my favourite (tied with 2), yet. C:_

_EDIT: Changed from Makoto's 'class' going on a field trip to him signing up for am optional one. I forgot that they were in the same class momentarily. xD Thanks to Seiyuurabu for noticing._

_The silly crap won't be coming until... hm, maybe another two chapters :'D Sorry! I just had an idea and it will be a little bit angsty, but not too much. But I promise you Rei and Nagisa will be making an appearance next chapter!_

_Also, thanks for all your reviews! I'm super glad you like Mrs. Tachibana – she's really fun to write! About angst – there won't be a whole lot of it in this story, save for a few moments I have planned. As for smut... I'm not an enormous fan of just writing sex and sex and sex, and I don't really want to bump up the rating of this entire fic, so what'll probably happen is I'll write a separate little thing of that as a one-shot, and I'll let you guys know about it. C: _

_I appreciate every single one of your reviews! Really, they inspire me to update! Thank you so much! ; w ; _

_-Kaithau_


End file.
